Brigada IIC en acción
by UselessWoman
Summary: ¡Las aventuras de la Brigada I.I.C resolviendo crímenes -o tratando.- y pasando el día a día! Christine Red, jefa con complejo de Dios. Shailene White, una adorable esquizoloca que se lleva bien con sus voces. Mel Thompson, ¡toda Brigada necesita una cocinera! Tristen McCoy, el chico malo ¿come-libros? Reyes, la mula.
1. Christine Red, la Brigada IIC y El Esc

Christine Red, El Escondite y la Brigada I.I.C

Londres, 7 p.m.

El Escondite está abierto, en su interior yacen Christine, Shailene y Reyes, integrantes de la Brigada C.C.I.

Empecemos por lo primero, ¿qué mierda es El Escondite y quienes lo habitan? Más importante, ¿qué es esta Brigada?

Pregunta numero uno. ¿Qué es El Escondite?

Admitan que el nombre es una clara pista de su significado, pero por si no cuentan con una mente tan brillante como la mía o un poco de sentido común, y si en cambio poseen un CI cerca del de Reyes, permítanme facilitarles el entendimiento. "El Escondite" es un sobrenombre para lo que la mayoría llamaría "Casa", con la diferencia de que es un noventa y seis por ciento más secreta que las comunes. Su localización no puede ser revelada por ningún miembro de la Brigada, caso contrario la pena es de muerte. ¡Hey! No son invenciones mías... existe un acuerdo de confidencialidad firmado por cada miembro, pero la única pista que puede ofrecerse es que se encuentra en el lugar más oscuro y desolado de Londres. Cuando lo digo así parece hasta intrigante...

Pregunta número dos. ¿Quiénes la habitan?

Los miembros de la Brigada, claro. Las personas con más poder, astucia, inteligencia, valentía... y Reyes.

La Brigada está compuesta por:

Mel Thompson. Alias: Ashley.

Cabe agregar que, si bien nadie le dice Ashley -a no ser que se encuentre bajo una amenaza suya- les conviene nunca burlarse de su nombre falso. Al principio puede que parezca la más normal del grupo, pero no hay que dejarse llevar por las primeras apariencias...

Mel tiene cabello corto que llega hasta la altura de los hombros, castaño claro. Ojos marrones, ¡pero no de un marrón cualquiera! No era esa clase de color simplón y común que todo el mundo poseía. Sus ojos tenían una particularidad, dependiendo de la luz una parte se volvía color esmeralda. Lo raro era eso, que solo una parte cambiaba de color mientras la otra, se mantenía marrón. Siempre tiene una inagotable energía -literalmente inagotable-, y también una sonrisa brillante en el rostro, dispuesta a ayudar con cualquier cosa... por un cierto precio, claro. Nacida en Alemania. Con un escaso sentido del humor. Por muy dulce que parezca es una profesional. Una increíble y talentosa profesional en el arte de las torturas medievales y... en hacer cupcakes.

Tristen McCoy.

La mayoría podría describirlo como un "chico malo", y yo... voy a hacer lo mismo.

Tristen es un veinteañero, con un pelo de un profundo azabache un poco dañado por la cantidad exorbitante de tintura que solía colocarse en el pasado –que por cierto, nunca se dignó a revelar hasta el momento.– , unos ojos color miel y, para rematar, un serio trastorno bipolar. Amante del rock pesado, los tatuajes y de cualquier bebida –con cantidades bíblicas de alcohol. – en la que sus ojos se posen por más de cinco segundos.

Lo extraño es… que Tristen es el intelectual del grupo, un total come-libros. Lo sabe todo y, lo que no sabe, lo averigua a los golpes.

Shailene White.

Por razones personales no va a divulgarse mucha información de este personaje. Y con personales quiero decir que está en la lista de "Secretos de Christine Red." Fugitiva del Hospital Privado Lerm. Un hospital "mental". ¿Alguna vez oyeron de una esquizofrénica que se llevara de maravilla con sus voces hasta el punto de nombrarlas y guardarles asientos en el cine? ¡Shailene es esa clase de chica! Una mujer bonita, sencilla cuando la miras de reojo. Un pelo castaño oscuro largo y liso que rozaba su cintura, ojos completamente negros que apenas reflejan algo y una personalidad normal si no fuese porque únicamente habla en susurros y responde a voces que la demás gente no puede oír.

Reyes.

A nadie le importa su nombre, no vale la pena mencionarlo. ¡Estaba por saltarme a este personaje! Este es el músculo sin cerebro del equipo. Es decir, ya teníamos a Tristen como músculo… pero amo la ficción y no me llena el alma que sea tan inteligente. La mula del equipo, un buen mucamo. De tez morena, pero no morena de "viví cinco años en Hawaii", sino un _leve_ moreno…

– ¡Tener que soportarte es un trabajo por el que deben valorarme!

–A nadie le importa lo que digas, déjame relatar.

Dije. Un leve moreno. Tiene una gran obsesión con proteger a la gente que le importa y le gusta sentirse útil en su trabajo. Con una personalidad completamente sumisa con todo el mundo a excepción de mi…

– ¿Qué quiere decir eso?

– ¿Te das cuenta de que eres el único que interrumpe su propia descripción? ¿Qué dice eso de tu persona?

– ¡Que no me tratan como merezco!

Quejoso, molesto… nada conformista…

–HEY.

Y dejando lo mejor para el final, yo. Christine Red.

No pienso darles una descripción mía que no sea física, puesto que quiero que saquen sus propias conclusiones de mi persona. No soy nada especial, tengo cabello medianamente largo, debería usar anteojos pero los lentes de contacto son más lo mío. La gente dice que tengo una extravagante forma de vestir, yo le llamo "originalidad". Pero diría que tengo unos trucos bajo la manga…

Se oye un susurro proveniente de su derecha que alegaba _"–Tiene un complejo de autoridad impresionante, ¿no, Mimi?"_

–Es una bruja…–añadió un resentido Reyes entre dientes, cruzado de brazos desde el sofá con el ceño fruncido y rodando los ojos al mismo tiempo.

"– _¡Reyes, acabas de sentarte sobre Mimi!"_ volvió el susurro, esta vez con más potencia, obligando al moreno a pegar un salto del sofá instintivamente.

–Immmmbésil…–canturreó Christine, sacándole la lengua a Reyes.

–Y yo te proclamo… "Miss Madurez"… –se unió Tristen, impertinente, aplaudiendo un par de veces, reposando su cuerpo en el umbral de la puerta y observando todo desde su lugar.

Repentinamente se escucha un grito proveniente del piso de abajo, reclamando la presencia de toda la Brigada en el lugar. ¿Una reunión de emergencia? ¿un nuevo caso? ¿muerte sospechosa de Brigadas aliadas?

Se podría decir que todos se abalanzan tan rápido a las escaleras que se quedan estancados en la puerta, pero aún apresurados por seguir no se rinden en tratar de pasar. Christine empujando a Tristen por la puerta y haciéndole "_sin querer"_ perder el equilibrio y caerse, mientras Shailene y Reyes se desestancan de la puerta y, aún apurados, corren tropezándose con Tristen en el camino. Shailene comienza a llorar desconsoladamente porque, y cito, "Mimi le está haciendo bullying por la forma en la que se cayó" mientras que un desesperado Reyes, despertando su instinto protector, trata de consolarla tratando de hacer callar a "Mimi" donde quiera que estuviese. Tristen, por otra parte… intenta quitarse a Reyes de encima.

Pregunta numero tres. ¿Qué es esta Brigada?

Una sociedad secreta.

Gente que se encuentra en el momento preciso, en los lugares justos, con los materiales necesarios, con la actitud correcta y con Reyes cargando las cosas.

Por otro lado, ¡dejamos un tema inconcluso! Christine pronto descubrió que el grito desgarrador por el que Tristen casi pierde un ojo no era más que el de Mel. Llamándolos para la… cena.


	2. Cotidiano

–_No me toques, no me toques, no me toques_. –Shailene comenzaba a desesperarse, no era una completa fan del contacto físico. Bueno, en realidad a "Carol" no le gustaba, y Carol podía llegar a ser muy –demasiado. –, pero muy pesada cuando se lo proponía. Shailene siempre decía que la voz de Carol era su voz menos favorita. El tono rasposo y poco cortés era una tortura para su mente.

Pero claro, nuestro rebelde sin causa no dejaba de toquetearla, de lanzarle almohadas y de, de vez en cuando, despeinarla únicamente por el simple gozo de molestarla. Tristen podía ser muy fuerte, pero recordemos que es bipolar, así que podía cambiar de la seriedad e inteligencia de un filósofo de cuarenta a una enérgica y juguetona digna de un adolescente. No había remedio, la enfermedad era muy fuerte y las pastillas… no lo suficiente.

La esquizofrénica, harta, se puso de pie y, media encorvada como siempre solía andar, fue en busca de Christine Red para ponerle fin a la situación. Y como era de esperar, Tristen la siguió.

No, no lo mataría, no aún. Pero calmar a un bipolar no era asunto sencillo. Al fin, recorriendo el Escondite exasperada, la halló en la cocina, leyendo tranquilamente un libro. Mel se encontraba ahí también, cocinando. Pero ella más bien no prestaba mucha atención a problemas ajenos, en cambio Chris era algo así como la intermediaria. Una drástica intermediara. Y estaba orgullosa de sus métodos, a decir verdad.

La ya nombrada alzó la mirada del libro y observó inexpresiva a los recién llegados. Alzó una ceja y con pesadumbre se acarició la sien, preguntando inaudiblemente a su compañera "¿Otra vez?" y recibiendo un asentimiento por parte de la chica.

Se encogió de hombros.

– ¿Qué quieres que haga? preguntó, lanzando un suspiro cansado al aire mientras se levantaba de su lugar y se dirigía al refrigerador. – ¡Déjenme leer! Se está poniendo bueno…

– _¡Todo el día igual, ya sácamelo! _

Tristen se sentó en una de las mesas de la cocina y, con su típica sonrisa de suficiencia, se cruzó de brazos. –Sabes que no podrá hacerlo, ella _no _puede controlarme. Soy mucho más fuerte…

–No se puede hacer nada, tiene la absoluta razón…–le echó una mirada fulminante a su compañero y paseó de un lado a otro luego de servir tres vasos de jugo. Le tendió uno a Mel, la cual negó con la cabeza y siguió en sus asuntos de cocina. No insistió y los llevó de a poco a la mesa.

–_No me abandones ahora, ya no lo aguanto… _

Hizo un gesto de restarle importancia, y extendió un vaso al azabache –aún híper sonriente y otro a su quejosa compañera.

–Deberías aprender a solucionar las cosas, Shai.

– ¡Eso mismo! No seas beb… bebé…

La frente del sabelotodo se arrugó y entornó los ojos, como si repentinamente su vista fuera afectada. Dejó el vaso en la mesa y comenzó a sostenerse de esta, aturdido. Todo le daba vueltas, el vaivén de su cabeza lo decía todo.

–Hay más métodos de defensa que la violencia…–explicó animadamente dando un sorbo a su vaso y un par de golpesitos en su espalda.

Se escuchó un golpe seco contra la mesa. – ¡Mira, el calmante ya surtió efecto! Era cierto que ahora venía con más potencia… Ahora, ¿dónde me quedé? Huh, necesito urgentemente un señalador…

La castaña miró con desconfianza su vaso de jugo repentinamente. Hizo una mueca y suspiró.

–_No me digas que…_

–Sip… ¿Cómo está Carol? ¡REYES! UN SEÑALADOR, MULA. –gritó sentándose nuevamente en su lugar y tomando el libro en su manos.

Un "_NO ME MOLESTES, BRUJA_" se escuchó en la lejanía, pero pasados los cinco minutos, la morena figura se presentó en la cocina y arrojó un señalador a la mesa con una clara expresión de disgusto.

Christine tomó su libro y reanudó su lectura.

– ¿Eso es todo? Ni un maldito gracias… ¡por eso me cae mal!

–_Silencio, llorón…_ –volvió a quejarse, aún susurrando. Pero al ver la cara de la muchacha se dedicó a hacerle una señal con el dedo para que guardara silencio, recibiendo el dedo índice de Reyes levantado hacia ella. Lo cual no notó al estar su vista en el libro.

– ¡¿Pastelitos?!– ofreció Mel con un ruidoso grito, aunque todos los integrantes ya se hallaran en la cocina. Aún así, la única que le hizo caso fue Shailene, mientras Reyes se ocupaba de cargar el cuerpo hacia su habitación y Christine se encontraba hipnotizada en su lectura. Harta de ser ignorada, dio dos severas apuñaladas a la mesa con el cuchillo tenía en la mano.

El llamado de atención fue suficiente para que a todos repentinamente les diera hambre. Incluso a Reyes, que justo estaba entrando nuevamente por la puerta.


	3. Misión 1

–_Bueno, ¿a quién le toca? _

–Em… a Reyes. –susurró también la lider.

– ¡¿Qué?! Yo lo hice la última vez…

¿Adivinen qué? La Brigada estaba de misión. Un hombre bastante respetado en negocio del tráfico internacional de drogas había solicitado sus servicios para que participaran en la captura de traficantes menores de la competencia en su territorio y así poder ellos extender sus fronteras, causar menos sospechas y aumentar las ganancias en el negocio. No era gran cosa, la adorada autoproclamada lider Christine siempre tenía un plan. Por el momento no, pero, ¡bah! Ya se le ocurriría.

–Por el momento podemos mandar de carnada a Reyes, nadie lo extrañaría. ¡Yo no puedo ir, soy demasiado valiosa para el equipo…! –rodó los ojos como si fuese la obviedad más grande del Universo, ganándose más de un ceño fruncido. Les devolvió la mirada, incrédula. – ¿Qué? ¿Por qué me miran así?

–El punto es que no tenemos un plan…

–Debían decirlo antes de salir, habría traído el _aplastacabezas_… –se desanimó y suspiró Mel.

–Oh, seguro, ¿para hacérmelo cargar a mí como la última vez? No, gracias…

– ¡Ya, silencio, nos oirán! –bofeteó a Reyes. ¿Adivinen quién fue?

– ¡Maldi- –otra bofetada. Christine se encogió de hombros.

– ¡Yo no fui esta vez!

–Fui yo, tarados. ¡Ahora, silencio o…!–ordenó Tristen. Estaba _muy_ harto.

Y seguramente ahora sí habían levantado la voz, porque sus objetivos parecían ponerse alerta. Uno le hacía señas a otro a su bolsillo, y el otro casi al instante se metió la mano en su respectivo, mostrando una preciosa y reluciente arma. Ellos estaban escondidos detrás de uno de los enormes depósitos del lugar. Era un muelle, habían bastantes puntos ciegos para esconderse, entre cargamentos o simplemente utilería. Pero, desgraciadamente ellos eran _muy_ ruidosos.

–¿En serio? ¿Justo cuando yo hablo? –se golpeó repetidas veces la frente. Todos sabíamos que Tristen no tenía la mejor de las suertes.

–_Gran trabajo, cerebrito…_

Como fuera, era hora de ponerse serios. No eran novatos. Un plan de emergencia siempre se debía tener. Christine los calló a todos con una seña de su dedo. Volvió a revisar las afueras. –Correcto, esto va a ser sencillo…–mordisqueó su dedo pulgar unos segundos, pensativa, aún con la mirada fija en la escena. Le señaló a Mel su mochila, ella siempre tenía los _elementos _necesarios. Revisando, encontró bombas de gas, ¡ese podía ser su elemento del día! Usualmente no usaban más de un elemento en aquellas misiones, su proveedor le daba pocos artículos por mes pero de muy buena calidad. Le estiró una a Reyes, otra a Tristen, ella tomó una y le tiró la mochila nuevamente a su compañera. Medio sonrió y se volteó hacia su equipo.

–Esto es lo que haremos…


End file.
